


Sentinel

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is injured in the line of duty. Hathaway waits for his recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

James Hathaway paused as he heard the door click shut behind him, the ward nurse granting him a small measure of privacy. His gaze swept over the unoccupied bed in the room before settling on Lewis, impossibly small underneath the crisply folded sheets of the bed nearest the window. The doctor had reeled off a list of his injuries – concussion, ruptured spleen, broken ribs, partially collapsed lung, broken wrist, possible head injury – and he’d merely nodded, still in shock himself, he supposed. He huffed out a breath, giving the room another appraising glance. They’d already caught the perpetrator – a murder suspect who’d blindsided them and managed to push Lewis down an impressive flight of marble steps as he’d attempted to make his escape – so there was no need for a guard, but he still folded himself into the small, flimsy visitor chair beside the bed.

“Well, sir, I am happy to report that Mr Travisham is currently enjoying the hospitality of the Oxfordshire Police force. Although assaulting a police officer, whilst a very serious charge, still rather pales in comparison with murder, I’m afraid. I do hope they’ll still include the charge, however. The more the merrier, as they say.”

Lewis did not stir, but then, he hadn’t really expected him to. He braced his elbows on the chair and steepled his fingers as he continued, “Innocent’s ordered me off the rest of the week. Apparently the doctor feels I am in need of ‘rest and recovery’ and our fearless leader was all too eager to agree.” James tilted his head back to consider the ceiling tiles as he added, “She might have said something about not wanting me left to my own devices.”

Lewis’s breathing was shallow but steady beneath the sheet, the quiet thrum of the machines he was hooked up to providing needed reassurance of the doctor’s tentative prognosis that Lewis should make a full recovery. It was comforting, somehow; the rhythmic drone and beeps taking on an almost meditative quality in their constancy. 

“DI Sullivan’s going to interview Mr Travisham sometime tomorrow. DC Hooper has kindly offered to email me the transcripts. I expect I’ll be summoned in to give a formal statement as well. If I may say so, sir, having you awake and able to corroborate the events of this morning wouldn’t go amiss.”

James studied the man before him, pale and still, head and wrist swathed in bandages, a bruise beginning to make itself known on one normally ruddy cheek. The doctor had said something about the head injury, hadn’t she? That it was still too soon to determine the full extent of the damage; only the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours would tell them whether Lewis’ brain was swelling from the trauma of the fall. The doctor had been optimistic, based on the scans they’d already done, but she’d said that they’d only know for certain when the Inspector woke up and started responding to his surroundings. 

_Anytime now_ , he prayed fervently.

**Author's Note:**

> As a writing exercise, I'm going to try 500-word installments. I hope you enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Lewis: The World, Transformed by uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319134) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
